When checking fluid pumps in a test station, especially high pressure fuel pumps, and fluid injectors (fuel injectors) as they are used in Diesel engines, for instance, the injection fluid (test oil) used for the testing heats up and the injection fluid must be cooled in order to compensate for such heating. Different methods are known for this purpose.
In one known method, tap water is supplied to the test station, which absorbs heat from the injection fluid and thereby cools it. The heated water is then routed to the sewer.
In an alternative method, the injection fluid is cooled by an air cooler and the heat is dissipated to the ambient air.